Henri Dumont
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Henri is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Henri as a contact, you must first earn the Strike Buster Badge and be between levels 20-24. New Contact(s) * None Information Approx 325 yds South of Natural Store. Cage Consortium Executive Henri Dumont is one of the top dogs for the Cage Consortium. It's his job to make sure the Sharkhead Isle operations run as smoothly as possible. He realizes that sometimes sacrifices must be made for profitability, and so is willing to sacrifice anything - or anyone - that gets in his way. He sometimes hires freelancers to deal with matters of special importance to the Cage Consortium. Initial Contact Ah, you must be Villain! I am of course Henri Dumont, an executive of the Cage Consortium. I have been told you are a very capable individual, and the Cage Consortium has need of such individuals. I understand you may have had some run-ins with Cage Consortium employees in the past, but I'm willing to overlook these incidents if you are. Agreed? Store Henri Dumont sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 single-origin technology enhancements Henri Dumont does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arc Disturbing the dead Souvenir: Depleted Magical Isotope This is a depleted magical isotope you collected from a tale you like to call: Disturbing the Dead It all started when Henri Dumont revealed the Cage Consortium discovered a vein of bauxite under Potter's Field. The problem was that Potter's Field was a cemetary where the local workers buried their dead, and starting to mine there would be a PR nightmare unless handled properly. Henri came up with a plan to set off a magical bomb that would expose the bauxite vein while pointing a finger towards the Circle of Thorns as the responsible party. You were sent to discuss the plan with Archmage Tarixus, who came up with the necessary components to create this 'Arcano-Bomb'. The first objective was to obtain unstable magical isotopes that the Legacy Chain were studying in one of their hideouts on the Rogue Isles. After a successful raid on the hideout, you acquired the explosive components for the bomb. The next objective was to recover electronics components for the trigger mechanism. Since the Cage Consortium has been having problems with the Freakshow raiding their facilities, Henri thought it would be best to take out two birds with one stone. He sent you to take down and rip the electronics components from Freakshow cybernetic implants. You accomplished this task and returned the components to Henri. Henri directed you to take the components to Tarixus. With a twirl of magical energy he created the Arcano-Bomb! Taking the Arcano-Bomb, you planted it in a Circle of Thorns temple deep underneath Potter's Field. After escaping the lair, Henri set it off - only to find that it only affected the spirit world! While it took down a number of Circle of Thorns, it did nothing to the actual land that made up Potter's Field. It turns out Tarixus had other ideas that did not involve the welfare of the Cage Consortium. Briefing Sharkhead Isle has been very good to the Cage Consortium in terms of exploitable natural resources. The bauxite deposits have provided years of good strip-mining production, which has in turn made the company a lot of money. But we realize that these deposits aren't infinite, so we need to start looking to the future. In order to protect the interests of the workers that bring us the big bucks, we need to start looking for more readily available bauxite deposits. Some of our surveyors have discovered that Potter's Field has a rather rich deposit of bauxite. Unfortunately, due to the unfortunate proximity of the graveyard, exposing the bauxite deposits via blasting might result in some bad PR for the Consortium. So we'd like to do some "creative social engineering", setting up a scapegoat to take the blame for the explosion, while the Cage Consortium steps in and gives the workers a pittance to make it look like we care, all the while setting up operations to start mining the exposed veins. Tres bien, no? I know someone who can help us with this little problem, an individual known as Archmage Tarixus. He has claimed a portion of Potter's Field for himself, and has little care for the Circle of Thorns there. If we can convince him help us to make a magical bomb to use on a part of Potter's Field and the Circle of Thorns will take the blame! Head over to Potter´s Field and speak with Archmage Tarixus. Tarixus should be able to provide you with the necessary components for this magical bomb. Debriefing This is what is required, eh? Well, we should get started on this right away! You do good work, mon ami! You must have my latest enhancements! Please, call! Briefing Now that Tarixus has related the necessary components for the Arcano-Bomb, we should get to work putting it together. Go to the Legacy Chain hideout and steal some magical isotopes. The Legacy Chain have disrupted Cage Consortium activities in the past, so don't pull your punches. Enemies Be wary Notable NPCS * Tellus of Earth (Boss) We must unlock its secrets! An agent of chaos! Attack! Debriefing Ah, you found the isotope! Tres bien, mon ami! You've got a bright future in the Cage Consortium! Please peruse my latest enhancements! Briefing These magical isotopes should work nicely as an explosive component for the Arcano-Bomb. Now we need the plans for the energy accelerator from Dr. Aeon's lab. Go to the lab and steal the blueprints. Dr. Aeon's lab is protected by Arachnos forces, so if you get caught, the Cage Consortium will disavow all knowledge of this operation. Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) Lock down everything. I don't want anyone to escape. Exterminate with extreme prejudice! Debriefing These are the blueprints, eh? Weird stuff. I'll put together a list of the electronic components we need to build this. Briefing We have the magical isotopes and energy accelerator blueprints necessary for the Arcano-Bomb. Now we need the electronic components! Here is an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone; the Freakshow have always been causing trouble for the Cage Consortium, and they also happen to have top-notch electronics components in their cybernetics. Take down Freakshow and steal their electronic parts! Pass the Freakshow a warning to stay off Cage Consortium property while you are at it. You'll mostly find them North of the Crush area on Sharkhead. They have built a ridiculous fort made out of scrap metal there! Enemies Debriefing You've got the parts! In truth we only needed about half as many as you harvested, but I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to make the Freakshow suffer for their transgressions against the Cage Consortium. Briefing We've almost reached our goal, Villain! We've got all the necessary components for Tarixus to build the Arcano-Bomb we'll use to frame the Circle of Thorns with! Once the bomb goes off, the bauxite deposits under Potter's Field will be exposed for the Cage Consortium to mine! Deliver the bomb components to Archmage Tarixus. He'll construct the Arcano-Bomb and pass it on to you. Be careful with the components, Villain. We don't want them falling into the wrong hands. Debriefing Perfect! This Arcano-Bomb is unlike anything I've ever seen before! Any hero investigating this will never link it to the Cage Consortium! Briefing The Arcano-Bomb is ready! When it goes off in Potter's Field, it will expose a rich vein of bauxite the Cage Consortium can exploit! Since it'll be a magical explosion, any investigations will point to the Circle of Thorns! This is a win-win situation, Villain! Go plant the Arcano-Bomb in a Circle of Thorns lair! I smell big money, mon ami! Enemies You'll die for your intrusion! Notable NPCs * Ruin Mage (Boss) No future! No future at all! This one seeks to bring us to ruin! Debriefing What's going on? I set off the bomb, and the only thing I saw was a light shine out of Potter's Field and a bunch of screaming Circle of Thorns! It didn't blow away any land at all! It's Tarixus! He must have double-crossed us! The Arcano-Bomb was some sort of spirit bomb, not a real bomb at all! Hrmf. Well, this puts us right back to the drawing board. Missions Henri Dumont does not have any missions out of his Story Arc. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts